mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Rina Shioi
is one of the protagonists of Mahou Shoujo Site. Appearance In her original appearance, Rina is a white-skin girl of short stature, with short opaque hair, and freckles. Her attire is only presented with a school uniform. When she copied the appearance of Saki Shizukume, she acquired her features, having a greater height compared to her original appearance, the color of hair, eyelash, and eyes changed to pink. She got black glasses and heart-shaped earrings; she also grows her bust exponentially and her complexion of white skin color remains. Her clothing is presented with a blouse, shorts and platform sandals. Later after her fight with the Site Admin, Juhachi, she lost one of her legs. Her emblem depends on which of her stolen sticks she using, but her original emblem is a diamond. Star, Minus, Triangle, operator symbols, are revealed so far in the multiple emblems she has. When using her stick, the tips of hair changes to a light bubblegum blue tint. History Not much is known about Rina's past, but it was shown that she was severely bullied and abused in school, with her bullies enjoying shoving her face into a bowl filled with bugs, causing her to develop a severe phobia of insects. This difficult school life lead her not to attend school and instead stay home where her depression began to become so severe that she was going to hang herself and commit suicide, however, just as she was going to go through with it, The Mahou Shoujo Site appeared in her laptop, stopping her, due to not attending school too much. Nana directly delivered her stick to her house leaving it inside her bag, it's unknown what happened after she obtained her stick but it's likely she killed her bullies given her already volatile personality. Later, Kayo Komura and Sakura Sakaki approached her wanting to copy her Stick. At first, Rina was shocked to learn that there were so many other Magical Girls aside from her and initially attempted to befriend them when she was shown the Slaughter Note, upon seeing Rina's eyes change when going through the notebook, Sakura wanted to leave immediately calling her "fishy", which in return enraged Rina. She attempted to kill them using her Stick, but was disarmed and had her memories erased by a Stick Kayo had copied earlier, knocking her out and waking up a few hours later, only vaguely remembering them. This however sparked her interest in other Magical Girls and ended up encouraging her to look closer and research the Mahou Shoujo Site which eventually led her to the Page regarding the Tempest Countdown, where she then came into contact with Tsuyuno Yatsumura online who was also looking into the Tempest along with making contact with numerous other Magical Girls in the web where she began asking them if they knew anything about the Tempest. This garnered the attention of Nana who deemed her worthy due to the fact that she was no longer using her stick too much, who then approached her and convinced her to become the "Magical Hunter" by telling her of the true meaning of Tempest and told her she can survive by stealing as many sticks as she can and offering them to the King by filling them with Negative Energy, giving her the Slaughter Note and telling her to leave the details regarding on how to actually survive to her due to realizing that she would lose all her lifespan and die due to Stick overuse. Nana assured her that she had a way to spare her. Rina thus then proceeded to go on a violent murder spree, killing numerous Magical Girls and stealing their Sticks, with the murders being covered up by Nana's Agent Kichiro Misumi who warned Nana that he couldn't cover up the Murders for too long, Nana however revealed she had no intention of actually saving Rina and assured him that she will be dead soon from overusing her sticks. Later Rina is seen killing another magical girl and obtaining the Camera Stick, overjoyed by the fact she can now change her appearance, Rina began looking for a new appearance that was her Ideal where she choose a random "popular vibe girl, with a huge rack and glasses" as her new face content with her new appearance, Rina then proceeded to target Mikado Ikemata and steal her stick. When Mikado and her friend Nijimi went out for Karaoke, Rina successfully ambushed and murdered her while she was in the karaoke booth alone. Due to her friend, Nijimi Anazawa, going out to the restroom, she then proceeded to try and kill Nijimi as well when she was distracted upon discovering Mikado's dead body but was stopped due to her using her Stick to order her to freeze. Nijimi then tried to order Rina to kill herself, but Rina countered this thanks to her newly acquired Mechanical Pencil Stick, realizing the power of Nijimi's Stick. Rina retreated, planning on obtaining another Stick to overpower Nijimi's, leaving Nijimi to hold a murderous grudge against her ever since. She then targeted Yu Sazanami next, where she successfully ambushed and killed her on a building rooftop and stealing her Wooden Staff Stick, she then proceeded to target Aya Asagiri due to her "pathetic face". Personality Rina is a very intelligent, analytic, strategic and clumsy girl, but upon discovering the truth about the Tempest she became a sinister, aggressive and psychopathic girl and with murderous instincts to obtain all the possible magical Sticks. She is also quite sarcastic and sometimes does not take the situations seriously. She also has a warmer personality, later shown when she becomes remorseful of her previous behavior and even admitting and apologizing to Nijimi for killing her friend, she also showed strong sense of friendship and companionship and even defended her friends from the criticism/comments of others, and even came to regret and admit the folly in her previous exploits as the Magical Hunter due to her past abuse of school bullying, Rina has a severe phobia of bugs as seen when Tsuyuno threatened her with them and this past abuse is also implied to be the root cause of her murderous impulses. Abilities Previously known as the "Magical Girl Hunter," she has acquired and used many sticks. When using the sticks, blood flows from her nose and her hair turns cyan in the ends, like highlights. She's shown to be one of the most cunning and adaptive of the Magical Girls, easily planning and successfully ambushing multiple Magical girls, stealing their Sticks, and not leaving them any chances to fight back; she then easily grasped the new powers and weaknesses of each new Stick she acquires and learns to use them in a fight quickly, successfully obtaining a large Collection of Sticks during her Times as the Magical Hunter Strong Force Her original Stick takes on the form of a Hammer. By simply tapping or hitting the target, she can instantly destroy them. A single hit is strong enough to shatter concrete and completely smash a human skull to a bloody pulp, despite not putting any real physical force into the blows. Her hammer was given to her by Nana. Electric Discharge A Stick that she stole from Yu Sazanami that has the power to shoot high-voltage electricity blasts and summon lightning from the sky, as shown when she summoned it to shock Yuka's bullies. It was also shown in the later chapters that she was able to now discharge electricity to her feet, which allows her to levitate off the ground and later shows the ability to fly through the sky in high speeds and bring passengers along with her, the stick now can also propel others people without Rina directly bringing them along with her effectively allowing her to give someone the ability to fly, with the only draw back being that Rina must continuously provide electricity to allow them to fly, causing her to quickly burn through her Lifespan. She uses this stick the most throughout chapters. This Stick was originally handed out by Nana. Force Field The magical mechanical pencil obtained from Mikado Ikemata, allows her to create a protective barrier for defense or also can be used as a cage to trap enemies. This stick was originally handed out by Nana. Makeover A camera Stick the she stole from a magical girl that allows her to transform into the person she photographs.Having used this stick to completely Change her appearance into that of Saki Shizukume. This stick was originally handed out by Nana to an unknown Magical Girl. Transport Magic The magical lighter obtained after she stole it from another Magical Girl, allows her to use any type of magic at a great distances. Originally this Stick was handed out by Nana to an Unknown Magical Girl. Healing This is only in the anime adaptation. She used this stick to help heal Sarina Shizukume. Trivia * The kanji for "Ri" (梨) means "pear". * The kanji for her surname Shioi (潮井) means tide (潮, shio) and well (井, i). * Her current appearance is Sarina Shizukume's older sister, Saki Shizukume. * Her personality is similar to Parasite・M / Hana-chan, a character of Mahou Shoujo of The End. * She says she hates her old appearance, that's why she wants to stick with her new look for a long time. Because of that she can't return to her house anymore and she stays in any place that she can like Aya's, Sayuki's or Mikari's. * It was revealed in the Chapter 78 of how she got the Slaughter Note and became the infamous "Magical Hunter". Nana reasoned that they gave Rina the Slaughter Note because she has been using her stick long enough. * Rina's hobbies include eating, playing online and mobile games, surfing the internet and watching anime. * Rina likes pancakes, avocados, the computers and her new body. ** Rina dislikes insect, study, garbage, being in crowds and her old body. * Her father was never seen or mentioned, suggesting that Rina's parents are divorced or that the man died. * Her freckles have always bugger her. * In Spanish playing cards the, diamond ◇ means the merchants, which we can associate with the greed and accumulate's ideas, which fits tona as the (former) Magical Huntress. * She successfully saved her mother in the Chapter 111 but lost one of her legs to Juuhachi's attack, Aya was able to save her and teleport both her and her mother to safety where Kosame managed to stabilize her condition with her Stick. ** in the chapter 114, she and Saki Shizukume finally met face to face with Saki being unnerved by the fact that there was another girl with her face, Sakura Sakaki attempted to explain why she had her face only to further confuse Saki. * Rina's birthday is on December 8. ** Rina's zodiac sign is Sagittarius. * In the Chapter 78, Rina is seen killing multiple magical girls and stealing their Sticks, but only a few of her stolen Stick have been revealed so far in the series. * In the Chapter 136, it was shown that a viral video of the three girls who were bullying a female classmate (Rina) in the bathroom was posted and soon spread through Twitter, thus putting a stop to their bullying as the three girls have been then identified and then punished by the teachers and their parents. ** It seems that the three girls who had been bullying her could not but be transferred to another school because they were identified in the video. *** This in turn created another Domino Effect, as she was no longer being bullied, Rina never became miserable enough to try committing suicide and was never selected by the Mahou Shoujo Site and never received her Hammer Stick, this in turn prevented her from to copy the body of Saki Shizukume, and also prevented her from becoming the Magical Huntress and killing other magical girls (including Mikado Ikemata and Yu Sazanami). es:Rina Shioi Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Magical girls Category:Humans Category:Mahou Shoujo Site